


Say It with a Smile

by Torchiclove



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, both of them think they're smooth but they really aren't, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchiclove/pseuds/Torchiclove
Summary: Beau shows off some of the new skills Fjord has been teaching her.





	Say It with a Smile

Beau finds it hard to stop the smile spreading across her face as they make their way down the street from the bathhouse. Hell, she’s had a pretty good day—a bath _and_ a show, and now the promise of a fight. She feels loose and free, practically bouncing on her heels. 

Fjord nudges her side and she looks at him with her grin, one that’s not supposed to look sly, but the angles of her face make it that way. He’s smiling, too—soft, gentle, genuine, showing straight white teeth that look too perfect.

“Look at you,” he says, gently bumping her shoulder, “You look damn right approachable right now.”

Beau’s eyes unintentionally narrow while her smile spreads wider across her face. “Really?”

“Okay, now it’s getting a little creepy,” Fjord says, supportive smile faltering, but Beau doesn’t mind. “But you really had it for a second there.”

“Here, watch this,” Beau says, lightly punching his shoulder. He winces a bit, but she’s gone before she notices.

He watches with interest and vague concern as Beau quickens her pace to catch up with the rest of the group, falling into step with Yasha. She’s trailing a foot or so behind Molly, not talking but appearing to enjoy the familiarity of his presence. 

Beau scampers up to her side, wearing that grin that’s so hard to pin down. Her eyes make it look mischievous, but there’s also an earnestness to it, the kind of excitement that’s reminiscent of a young teenager. 

“Hey Yasha,” she says, and Fjord walks a little faster to keep within earshot, “You looked really nice back there.”

She glances back at Fjord, and he gives her a tentative thumbs up. He bites his lip, suddenly regretting saying anything in the first place.

Yasha doesn’t look down at her, so much as she gives her a sidelong glance before returning her eyes to the road in front of her. “Not too bad yourself.”

Beau stops for a second, a blush coloring her face, before she comes back to herself. “Wait, really?!” She calls to Yasha, who’s starting to pull ahead of her. Fjord puts his face in his palm.

Yasha’s unmistakably grinning, conceding her air of indifference to look down at Beau, trailing along behind her like an excited puppy. She’s got a fire in her eyes that Yasha appreciates, and an eagerness that’s frankly flattering. 

“So…” Beau trails off, sidling right up next to her, close enough that their arms are practically touching, “Do you wanna, like, fight?”

Yasha turns her head the the side, lips parted but at a loss for words. There’s a confused amusement in her multicolored eyes. “Do you...want to fight me?” She finally asks, after a long moment of silent staring. 

“You’re just really strong–” Beau taps her bicep, “–And I’m also pretty strong. So like, you know, good practice? And you said you were always up for a fight.” There’s this look to her smile, something challenging, something magnetic. Her eyes back it up, bright blue and vaguely disconcerting. It reminds Yasha of a cat ready to pounce.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Yasha chuckles, and Beau’s face falls a little.

“I’ve been fucked up pretty bad before, I think I can handle it.”

Yasha smiles softly. “Maybe when I get to know you a little better, then we can fight.”

Beau deflates and hangs back, falling back into pace with Fjord. He gives her a half-hearted smile and pats her on the shoulder. “Good job, you’re really getting better!” It’s the kind of vague compliment that even Beau can tell is a little bullshit, but she appreciates the enthusiasm.

“What does she mean?” Beau asks, ignoring Fjord to squint at Yasha about ten feet ahead of her. 

“I can’t really say, but I do think she’s quite fond of you.”

Beau lights up like a christmas tree, the flash of that genuine smile curling across her features once more. “Wait, are you actually being serious or are you just trying to make me feel better?”

“Haven’t seen her smile like that at anyone else, have you?” Fjord says, and his expression of slight discomfort softens when he sees the way Beau seems to genuinely take that to heart. He hasn’t known her long, but there’s something contagious about her enthusiasm. And he’s yet to see anything make her this happy, perhaps with the exception of getting beaten up in the middle of the night. It’s nice. Much nicer than grumpy Beau.

Beau doesn’t say anything back, but she shoots forward with a spring in step to match pace with Yasha again. She doesn’t exactly walk up to her, just within line of sight, casting the occasional glance while beaming. She’s waiting for Yasha to bite and, after a brief stalemate, she does.

“This’ll be a messy fight, don’t you think?” Yasha asks nonchalantly, keeping her eyes on the horizon while Beau cranes her neck to study her face.

“Yeah?”

“After all this is said and done, how do you feel about another trip to the bathhouse?” Yasha glances down, grin sly and expectant.

Fjord, watching in the background, is actually a little impressed when Beau keeps her composure. “I don’t know if everyone will want to pay–”

Yasha cuts her off, “No. I meant just me and you.”

And _that’s_ when she loses it, cheeks flushing bright red. She starts to sputter something but gets lost in Yasha’s self-satisfied smirk. She takes a moment to blink back into reality, saying, “Wait, are you being serious?”

Yasha doesn’t reply, just turns her eyes back the street and quickens her pace. 

“Yasha!”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted anything in a minute so like...here you go. I mean, you know I had to write something after all the shit that happened in that last episode...HAPPENED.


End file.
